


His Mate

by Aniloonys



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mating, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniloonys/pseuds/Aniloonys
Summary: This is one involving Sanctum now. You wanted a vampire boyfriend? You getting one, also this will be a two part! So I hope you enjoy~
Relationships: Sanctum/Reader
Kudos: 9





	His Mate

You never believed those silly tales of vampires in the old castle at that top of the mountain. The old place loomed over the graveyard within Haunted Hills, a place few dare to tread thanks to Ravage and Raven roaming the place often in the day and especially at night.

You begun to wonder if people begun to try and falsely blame someone for being a vampire even if they weren't at this point. You grew tired of the rumors and decided to check it out for yourself, there was no harm in that. Which lead you here at this moment climbing and walking up towards the walkways, your shoes colliding with cobblestone as you did. You wandered around the outside, there was a bat statue in the front of it and many lit torches in their wall scones. Someone definitely lived here but you didn't want to assume a vampire.

You slowly made your way inside and looked around, the upper floor was very open and lead to a balcony while the lower floor seemed to be a throne room of sorts but with no one sitting on the chair at the center. There was a mounted deer head above it and in the side rooms you could see coffins. They were old and broken, most of them anyways. You shook your head before you heard what sounded to be bats before looking around to see many bats with their eyes locked on you. To say it was creepy was an understatement as they seemed to follow your every movement.

You then felt a gust of air behind you before you heard a voice rise, "Ahh, another human has vandered into my home.. Second one tonight... Sadly, I already gotten my fill from the first.." It was a male voice, deep and a slight accent in the way he talked. He gave a deep dark chuckle before he nabbed you, you squeaked and tried to get away but he had an iron grasp. His long black nails digging into as he tried to make you hurt so you would stop struggling against him. Which it worked in his favor as you whimpered and looked to him.

Blood red eyes stared down at you, pale purplish gray skin, his clothes pitch black, dark rings around his eyes, and his hair was a silvery grey with streaks of lavender. He was seemingly handsome but given he wore a mask over his mouth only worried you more.

He then moved to slip it off from the back, he tossed his mask toward the throne before he said, "You know.. I have more then enough blood in me to do vhat I vant to you.." He eyed you before he said, "I hunger for something more.. Maybe, just maybe... I might make you my queen.."

You whimpered as he turned you around, "You might be handsome but I do not know you..! And your queen..?!"

He chuckled as his hands slowly glided into your shirt making you freeze, "Yes, my dear sveet little girl, you might be good enough to be the Coven King's queen.. All you have to do is surrender to me.. Give me this body to do vith as I please..." 

You gasped as he pulled your bra up along with your shirt, he pulled them off you like nothing before he grabbed your breasts and kneaded them in his hands. You tried to not whimper or moan but one escaped you the moment his thumbs ran over your perked buds. 

He sighed shakily before he continued to do it, you shuddered and occasionally jerked. Your body reacting to the stimulation and making you rub your legs a bit. You tried to push away again but the man turned you to face him, he was an unmoving object compared to you. He was much stronger then you could ever be.

He then smirked, a flash of his fangs showing which only solidified that this was in fact a vampire. A king of one apparently and insanely horny to top it off. 

He soon hissed low and begun to nip your neck, his fangs grazing the skin before he grabbed your hair a moment and begun to kiss and nip your neck more before he slowly moved down your chest. Once he got too far he lifted you up suddenly, causing you to grab at him. Your hands instinctively went to his hair as he moved to put your breasts in his face. He hissed low and moaned as you pulled his hair, it didn't help your case and he definitely enjoyed it. 

You soon felt him take a perked bud into his mouth and begun to suckle on it. You gasped and tried to push him away but it didn't work. He soon gave a groan against you before he moved to the other, smacking your ass hard as he did. You squeaked loudly before you arched your back and shuddered. You felt your body going crazy from his actions, you wanted to get away but it was impossible.

He soon pulled away and moved to sniff over you before he inhaled sharply, " I can smell your vant, my dear.. Your vet, soaked even..." He then wrapped an arm around you as he moved to let your legs dangle, fuck, he was tall as hell. He had to be somewhere around seven feet tall.

You felt him slip your pants and panties down, shakily telling him to stop but he didn't listen. He was horny and he brought you down with him. He walked over to his throne with you and soon had you bent over it, "Stay right there.. if you try to escape.. I vill make sure you von't try again.." You whimpered before you felt him spread your legs, his hands moved to spread your ass. He was eyeing how wet you were for him, he smirked as he said, "You are soaked for me.." You then felt his hand rub between your pussy lips, his fingers slipping through them and spreading your juices along them. 

He then let his tongue slip out, soon you felt his warm and wet tongue running between your lips. You whimpered and shook before he smacked your ass, jerking as you looked back to him. He ran his tongue between your pussy lips a few times before you gasped and gripped the throne. You felt your pussy walls widened out, looking back quickly again as you heard him groan loud. He was slipping his tongue deep inside you, soon thrusting it in and out of you.

Your mind went blank as you moaned out, "Tongue.. So long... Fuck..." You panted and tried to push his head away, whimpering but he soon smacked your ass again. You yelped and felt his tongue move very quickly in you, making you gasp and your legs buckle. You shook your head as he kept eating you out, trying to keep yourself up. You rested your head on your arm, shaking as you did. Your breath shaky but slowly getting worse with each passing second.

He gave a pleased moan before he pressed more of his face into your pussy, getting his tongue as deep as possible. You whimpered loudly as your legs nearly gave out on you. You couldn't even imagine handling him shoving his member into you, hell, you didn't even know how big he was. 

You then shuddered as you felt a knot forming in your stomach, one all too familiar to even you. You were close to cumming for him, which he seemed to take notice and only got more encouraged to continue. Soon his tongue was going as quick as it could, you heard him unzip his pants and shift as he kept up his antics. You whimpered and clawed the throne before you finally felt the knot come undone, you cried out in bliss as you came for him. He squeaked as you did before he grabbed you and lapped at your pussy. He huffed softly as you tried to look down to him.

Your eyes widened once you saw the beast of a cock between his legs though. You whimpered before you watched him pull away, letting his pants and boxers fall down as he stripped out the remainder of his clothes. He was naked along with you now, he grabbed your hips as he moved to grind his cock between your pussy lips a few times to slicken himself up. You gasped and jerked as your body was sensitive from the orgasm you had not even a moment prior.

He growled, "Good girl... Just hold still.. This vill be a tight fit.." He then adjusted before he pulled back and pressed against your entrance. You quickly yelped and gripped the throne tight as you felt his cock widening you out, your eyes widened as you gasped and spread yourself as wide as you could manage. He was huge and he widened you out fully, you could barely handle him at all. Your body shaking before you felt him thrust a few times to try and make it easier for himself.

Your body was burning up as you felt him slowly pull to the tip before he slammed fully inside you with a loud grunt. Your body spasmed as you squirted onto him, squeezing his cock with your walls as nothing but a pleased scream escaped you.

Your felt tears sting your eyes but it wasn't from pain, the pleasure was sudden and overwhelmed you. You then looked back as the vampire shuddered and enjoyed your warmth and tightness. He then growled, "What's my, possible, future Queen's name..?" 

You said shakily, "M-My name is.. _-____!"

He hummed and said, "Sanctum. My name is Sanctum.." You then felt his hips start to meet yours, he was not slow but not quick either. He seemed to be testing the waters a bit, you moaned with him as he thrusted. He said, "Shit, you are tight, _____... I svear.. You humans get smaller as the years go by.."

You then felt him shift before his hips picked up pace, you shook under him as you had a very pleased look on your face. You said, "S-Sanctum.. You are just.. Oh god.. huge in size..."

He perked up and soon he huffed and moved to wrap around you. He then leaned near your ear, "Is that so...? Then let me shape this pussy to my cock.. You are gonna see the true power of my kind.. Least in bed.. I am gonna enjoy breaking you... and breaking you in~"

You looked back before you said, "Spare me.. Please.. I am not ready for this.."

He said, "Accept it.. You are to be my queen and you will give me children one day.. But for now.. Relax and let your mate do as he pleases with this body.." His voice was so smooth and luring you in, you almost couldn't resist it. 

You soon gasped before you felt his hips grow increasingly fast, your eyes widened as he grabbed your breasts. His hips smacking off yours as he drooled above you, he huffed and shuddered as he helped himself. You felt embarrassed as nothing but moans and cries of his name escaped you, your pussy dripping wet and your juices dripping onto the floor beneath you. He was rubbing every crevice inside your hole with his cock and it drove you crazy. Your legs shaking and your only support was the throne and him.

You soon heard noises from above, looking up to see those bats still watching you and him. You felt even more embarrassed, a bunch of bats watching you and the vampire have sex. You felt so filthy but your body failed you, you were turned on and your body wanted him.

He smirked as he looked towards the bats then to you, "Does the thought of my children, my bats, watching us fuck like animals turn you on...?" He asked, a smug tone in his voice as he leaned near your ear, "Naughty little human.. You are a kinky slut.. But... I enjoy it.. Fucking hell, you are soaking wet.." His hips were meeting yours with ease as you were soaked, he was driving you crazy with everything he did. You soon felt your body jerk before your eyes rolled back, it hit suddenly but you were cumming again for him.

He hissed and threw his head back as he gasped low, "Fuck... Tight..! You came three times already..." You felt tears sting your eyes again as he said, "You really are a slut for this cock if you came that many times... Maybe you needed a good vampire cock to mate you..."

You were embarrassed, something really had gotten into you and you didn't know what it was. But soon you heard the vampire's voice get shaky and uneven, he was soon ravaging you wildly. His hips met yours with a need you never felt before, he was wild compared to before. You managed out shakily, "S-Sanctum.. Please.. d-don't tell me you are about to c-cum.."

He chuckled and said, "Oh, I am about to cum.. And I am a bit pent up so.. you got alot to handle..." He was throbbing and twitching in you, his member leaked precum as well. You whined as he felt hot inside you, you soon begun to slam back into him as your body seemed to take on a mind of its own. You were fucking the vampire back, he smirked above you and kept up his thrusting. You knew he was enjoying this, enjoying the fact he drove you wild like this.

His breath soon caught in his throat before he started to get shaky and moan louder and louder. He was about to blow and you couldn't resist it, his hips meeting yours as you fucked like animals. You soon arched your back as you pressed back as he pressed forward. Your eyes widened before you were squirting for him again, he cried out your name in bliss as his seed flooded your walls and womb. You were both shaking as he pumped you to the brim and past it, his hips soon meeting yours as he milked himself before he stayed deep in you.

He eyed you as you were shaking and trying to handle it all, his cock and seed inside you and bulging you a good bit. You said, "P-Please... Pull out.. T-There is way too much.."

He shook his head as he chuckled, "I don't think so, my dear.. I make the rules here.. And my mate doesn't get to complain about my cock inside her.. Nor does she get the right to tell me to pull out.. My cock and seed stays inside..."

You soon moved a shaking hand to your stomach, "There is so much in me.." You mumbled before you felt him wiggle around in you a bit to rub your walls. You whimpered and smacked his hip hard to make him quit, he squeaked and chuckled. He then thrusted slowly as he said, "We aren't done.. Daddy has alot of build up.."

He soon said, "Now.. I bred you like a dog.. now to really get you broken in.." He then suddenly lifted you up and held you close, he slowly went to a door and opened it. He then took you down through the depths of it and shut the door behind him, he took you past room after room. You looked down as when he walked you bounced on his cock as he never pulled out of you, you whimpered as he took you through the long halls and past room after room. Though at some point he squeaked and his body shook, he panted heavy before he bent over slightly and started to ravage you. Your eyes widened as you felt his hips meet yours with lust and need, his breathing heavy and shaky, "Fuck.. Good girl.. That's it.." He said between moans before he shoved fully in you again, you were dazed as you shook in his arms. You were screaming for him as pleasure riddled your body one second, now you are trying to focus and get your head out of the clouds.

After a moment Sanctum had you pressed to one of the doors before he did it again. Loud slaps and plaps filling the hallway, his member burying deep with each pass as you clawed at the door. Your legs shaky and kicking at him as you tried to make him quit fucking you like this. He soon did after a moment as he whined, "Fuck.. I need to get you inside.." He then held you close before he opened the door. The room fancy in all honesty, it had to be his bedroom.

He took you over to the bed and pulled you up before turning you around. He then slammed you down against his hips, earning a loud cry from you as you arched your back and clenched your teeth. He held you close as he climbed into bed and layed you down on the bed. He held you down moments after, pushing your legs back as he put you into a mating press.

"Sanctum, please... I know what you are doing.." You whimpered and shuddered, soon you saw that smirk before his hips were bouncing off yours. You whimpered and cried out under him, he wasn't controlling himself as he took you. His tongue sliding out as he fucked you, "Take it..! Take daddy's cock!~"

His tongue similar to a bat's, it was pointed at the tip. It was really long from what you could tell, now seeing it only proved it. You eyed him a moment before your eyes rolled back, your hands moving to claw his back. Which only cause him to inhale sharply before he hissed low, glaring to you before he ravaged you wildly. The noises between his and your legs amplified, nothing but the sound of flesh hitting against one another. The lewd noises of his cock slipping in and out of your soaked entrance. Hell, you were far too wet for your own good but he was doing everything under the sun to make you feel needy for him.

Your eyes were rolled back as the big vampire was claiming your pussy, soon you heard him moan loudly. He looked so zoned out as he took you, he needed the pleasure for so long. You were everything he wanted.

He then moved to lean down, "I decided.." He said low, "You are to be my queen.." He soon felt you growing tight around him, his member throbbing inside you. He leaned near your neck as his breath was hot. "Oh fuck.. Cum vith me, baby.. I vant you to cum vith me..!~" 

You whined and tried to keep a grip on yourself but you couldn't, you begun to cry out and moan for Sanctum. Your legs spread wide as you grew as tight as you could on him. Your face soon became nothing but pleasure as you came, Sanctum following close behind. But you soon heard a hiss before you felt something pierce your flesh, the mix of pain and pleasure was overwhelming and you found yourself cumming again.

You whimpered and felt cum flooding into your womb as well as something in your neck before Sanctum pulled away. He eyed you and smirked, "There ve go... Tonight.. you are my queen and mate..~" He eyed you before he turned you both over, you laying on his chest as he stayed in you.

He smiled and chuckled, "You are to stay in my castle and serve me.. Just like you did tonight.." 

You whimpered and eyed him, he was turning you into a vampire. You were his now, his to do with as he pleased. You felt your pussy clench around him, earning a squeak before he hissed low. You couldn't help it, the idea of being his mate and being fucked every time he needed it got you worked up. Sanctum took notice of this, he thought you were both done but he was more then happy to ravage your body repeatedly the whole night. Which he did just that and you never felt more alive. But the thing with Sanctum was, he had more tricks up his sleeve and you would soon find out but not tonight. Tonight you went for hours til you were both out cold, you smiling as you did. Maybe being the vampire's mate wouldn't be so bad afterall.


End file.
